Kommt später noch! :D
by lav265
Summary: Harry hat in den Sommerferien wieder mal einen seiner bekannten Träume um den dunklen Lord doch diesmal wird seine beste freundin(oder doch mehr!) angegriffen...
1. Kapitel 1

1. Kapitel Eine Gestalt ging durch eine dunkle Gasse. Gruselige Schatten waren an den Häuserwänden zu erkennen, die langsam größer wurden. Langsam konnte man erkennen das es eine junge Frau war, vielleicht 16 oder 17 Jahre. Sie ging auf ein kleines, fast in sich zusammengefallenes Haus zu. Die Fensterläden hingen runter und wenn man genau hinschaute konnte man einen Schatten am Fenster erkennen, von einer vermummten Gestalt, die durch das Zimmer ging. Die junge Frau ging langsam auf das Haus zu, an der Tür angekommen zögerte sie kurz. Doch sie öffnete diese, es knarrte leise als die Tür weiter aufgemacht wurde. Das Mädchen schritt durch die, jedoch schloss sie diese nicht. Sie ging einfach weiter.  
  
Von draußen konnte man eine hölzerne Treppe sehen, die fast verfallen war. Eigentlich war alles aus Holz. Das Mädchen ging weiter, bis sie zu einer Tür gelangte. Sie stockte, als sie eine Stimme hörte. ,, Mr. Bayner. Haben sie meinen Auftrag ausgeführt?" ,, Ja, mein Lord. Ich habe es gemacht und es war erfolgreich. In kürze wird alles im Tagespropheten stehen."  
  
,,Na endlich jemand, der das macht was ich sage! Und jetzt Bayner gehen sie."  
  
Das Mädchen schritt langsam rückwärts. Sie musste dort weg. Oder sie wurde von Bayner und dem Lord erwischt. Doch eine kleine Wasserpfütze brachte sie zum ausrutschen und stieß so gegen die Treppe. Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein kleiner Mann mit Halbglatze und Schnurrbart trat aus dem Raum. ,,Mein Lord... ich glaube sie haben Besuch!" 


	2. Kapitel 2

,,Hermine", ein schwarzhaariger Junge wachte aus einem wirklich realen Traum auf. Der Name des Jungen war Harry Potter, er lag nassgeschwitzt und auf die rechte Seite seines Bettes gerollt. Harry kannte diese art der realen Träume. Die gleiche Art hatte er im letzten Schuljahr der Hogwarts Schule kennengelernt, deswegen hatte er seinen Paten Sirius Black verloren. Doch diesmal hatte er nicht Sirius gesehen, nein es war Hermine. Harrys beste Freundin, aber für Harry nicht nur beste Freundin.  
  
Nein, Harry hatte sich in Hermine verliebt, als er im vierten Schuljahr war. Dann am Tag des Balles, den die Schule anlässlich des Trimagischen Turniers veranstaltete, als die schönste des Abends die große Treppe runtertritt, verliebte er sich.  
  
Jedes mal wenn Harry seine Augen schloss sah er sie, ihre braunen Haare, ihren wohlgeformten Mund und das schönste an ihr, ihre Augen.  
  
Jetzt jedoch sprang Harry aus dem Bett er musste irgendwie Hermine erreichen, doch wie? Einen Brief schreiben? Nein, das dauert zu lange und außerdem Hedwig ist nicht da. Mit Flohpulver? Ging nicht, er hat ja keins und er wusste auch nicht ob sie Einen Kamin hat. Dann viel es ihm ein, hatte Hermine ihm nicht letztes Jahr ihre Telefon Nummer gegeben? Wenn ja, wo hatte er sie hingetan...dann viel es ihm ein, klar im Koffer. Harry holte seinen Koffer unter dem Bett hervor und nahm seine restlichen Sachen heraus. Ganz unten eingequetscht zwischen den Zaubertrankbüchern und haufenweise Pergamentrollen lag der kleine Zettel wo mit sauberer Handschrift Hermines Telefonnummer Stand.  
  
Leise schloss Harry seine Zimmertür auf. Er wollte ja keinen von seinen Verwandten wecken da er im moment sowieso schon genug Probleme mit ihnen, er wollte schließlich nicht noch mehr. Im Wohnzimmer angekommen nahm er sich das Telefon und begann zu wählen, doch er hörte Schritte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Dudley oder Vernon geweckt. Harry beweckte sich nicht, er durfte keinen Mucks von sich geben.  
  
Zehn Minuten später hörte er die Person die Treppe wieder hochgehen, dieser jemand war bestimmt in der Küche. Dann wählte Harry wieder und ließ dann klingeln. Es dauerte eine weile bis jemand ans Telefon ging. ,,Ja? Jaqueline Granger. Was kann ich für sie tun?"eine Frauenstimme gähnte am anderen Ende von Harrys Leitung.  
  
,,Ähm, mein Name ist Harry Potter. Entschuldigen Sie den späten Anruf, aber könnte ich bitte ihre Tochter Hermine sprechen?" ,, Spät? Es ist wohl etwa früh, 4 Uhr morgens. Aber Hermine ist nicht da Harry. Sie hatte eigentlich vor bei einer Freundin zu übernachten. Wieso? Ist etwa mit ihr?"  
  
Es war also wahr. Der Traum war echt. Hermine war bei Voldemort. ,, Entschuldigen Sie nochmals, aber wo wohnt die Freundin? Ist das zufällig eine kleine Gasse?"Er wusste das die Frage zum Nachdenken anregte, aber das war ihm jetzt egal. ,, Ja da muss sie vorbei. Harry stimmt irgendwas nicht?" ,, Nein, nein Ms Granger, ich muss jetzt aufhören. Danke."  
  
Geschockt lag Harry das Telefon in die Ladestation. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Harry musste Hermine retten, so rannte er die Treppe hoch, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und seinen Umhang und rannte die Treppe wieder runter. Ohne rücksicht darauf zu nehmen was die Dursleys dachten.  
  
Dann öffnete er die Haustür und lief auf die Straße zu, dort sagte er:,, Fahrender Ritter!"  
  
Kurz darauf erschien der blaue Bus mit seinen 3 Stockwerken. Die Tür des Buses öffnete sich und Stan kam heraus:,, Hallo und herzlich wilkommen im Fahrendem Ritter. Mein Name ist Stan Shu..." ,, Alles schön und gut. Aber ich muss jetzt nach London." Stan murrte kurz aber sagte dann:,, Ok. Und wohin dort?"So freundlich wie davor war er jetzt nicht mehr. Harry stutzte, wo wollte er eigentlich hin? Er stotterte vor sich hin, das er nicht wüsste wo er überhaupt hinwolle. ,,Kein Problem, für Leute die so verwirrt sind und nicht mal wissen wo sie hinwollen haben wir ein Extra Angebot. Möchtest du dieses Angebot nutzen oder soll Ernie einfach fahren und du sagst stopp und steigst dann da aus? Aber, das Extra Angebot kostet auch Extra-Geld. Nimm einfach diese Landkarte in deine Hand und denk daran wo du hinwillst. Dann zeigt uns dieser Pfeil wo du hin möchtest. Das schafft sogar ein Idiot." Stan klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
Verwirrt nahm Harry die Karte in seine Hände. Diese hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit An die Karte des Rumtreibers. Jedoch wurden keine Namen angezeigt sondern nur Autos die sich fortbewegten. Er schloss die Augen und stellte sich das in sich zusammengefallene Haus vor.  
  
Kurz danach merkte er wie die Karte zu Vibrieren begann und ein Pfeil zeigte eine kleine Straße namens Darkmouth Clo an. ,, Okay, Ernie. Nach Darkmouth Clo." Harry merkte wie der Bus sich in Bewegung setzte und knallte mit Stan zusammen der ihn nur entnervt anschaute. Dann hielt der Bus eine ältere Frau ca. 50 Jahre stieg aus dem Bus, diese sah die Stufen nicht und landete unsanft in einer Pfütze.  
  
Harry musste sich das lachen verkneifen, das sah nun doch zu witzig aus. Trotzdem, Harry konnte nicht er musste hoffen das der Bus noch bevor ein Unglück passierte in Darkmouth ankam. ,,Ähm, Stan. Kann ich nicht als nächstes dran sein. Es geht um leben und tot!" ,,Ja, ja Jungchen ohne Kohle geht nichts!" Harry schaute Stan entsetzt an, er musste seine Freundin retten und was macht er? Er will auch noch Kohle. Er jedoch gab nach und gab Stan 3 Galleonen. ,,Ernie, ab nach Darkmouth Clo!"  
  
Und mit einem Plopp blieb der Bus vor der kleinen Gasse, die Harry in seinem Traum gesehen hatte stehen. Er stürmte aus dem Bus, der kurz danach auch schon verschwunden war. Harry ging, die ihm bekannte Gasse entlang, wieder sah er die Gruseligen Schatten. Er fing ab zu rennen. Die Tür des Hauses war verschlossen, langsam versuchte er die Tür aus Holz zu öffnen.  
  
Doch er stockte. Er hatte eine Stimme gehört, zwar leise, aber sie war zu hören. ,, Wer ist da?" Harry drehte sich, um die Person die das gesagt hatte hörte sich sehr schwach an. Man konnte ein schwaches Atmen hören. Er schaute sich um, er konnte nichts sehen. Das Atmen wurde lauter, dann konnte man zwischen dem Kartons bewegte sich etwas. Harry bewegte sich langsam darauf zu.  
  
,,Wer ist da?"Wieder schwaches Atmen. ,,Hermine, bist du das?"Das Atmen wurde schneller. Harry ging näher ran. ,,Hermine!" 


	4. Kapitel 4

Harry entdeckte Hermine zwischen den Kartons, sie lag, so wie es aussah, sehr unbequem dort. An ihrer Stirn war eine kleine Wunde und ihre Lippen bluteten heftig. Harry stürzte zu Boden, nahm seine Hand in ihre. ,, Mine, bitte bleib wach. Gleich wird jemand kommen. Ich versprech es dir." Ihr atmen wurde unregelmäßiger, was für Harry nur eins bedeutete, er musste sich beeilen. Harry stand auf, zwischen dem Dreck konnte er an einer Hauswand ein Telefon sehen. Erleichtert rannte er dort hin doch bei seinem Glück war das Telefon richtig beschädigt, so das man nicht Telefonieren konnte.  
  
Also rannte Harry zurück zu Hermine, nahm sie auf seinen Arm, worauf sie hin schwer keuchte. ,,Hermine, es wird alles gut. Ich bring dich ins nächste Krankenhaus." Er rannte die dunkle Gasse zurück und stellte wieder mal fest, das in der nähe des Kaufhauses „ Reinig & Tunkunter GmbH"waren, das hieß, das sie gleich im Krankenhaus St. Mungo waren.  
  
Er rannte mit Hermine auf dem Arm, schließlich musste er sich beeilen. Dort, da war das Kaufhaus, ganz ausser Atem nannte Harry den Grund warum er  
  
Gekommen war und schritt dann durch die Fensterscheibe. Nachdem er gemeint hatte das er eine Schwerverletzte in den Armen habe, kamen lauter Heiler auf sie zugeschritten , mit einer Liege unterm Arm. Ein junger Heiler nahm Harry Hermine ab, und lag sie auf die schwebende Liege.  
  
Harry ging den Gang auf und ab, er war nervös. Was war mit Hermine? Ging es ihr gut? War sie wach? Er stellte sich viele Fragen. ,,Mr. Potter?"Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Der junge Heilerstand vor ihm und schaut ihn fragend an. ,,Ähm, ja?" ,, Es geht um Mrs. Granger. Sie... nun ja..." ,, Sie lebt doch noch, oder?" ,, Ja, leben tut sie noch, aber sie, sie liegt im Koma. Und wir können nicht sagen wann sie wieder aufwacht." ,, Aber, aber... was hat sie den?"Harry schaute ihn traurig an.  
  
,, Wir wissen nur, das sie schwere innere Verletzungen hat, und bis wir sie geheilt haben kann es einige Wochen dauern." ,, K...kann ich zu ihr?"bittend schaute Harry den blonden Mann an, dieser nickte und zeigte auf die Tür zu Hermines Zimmer. Zitternd ging Harry auf die Tür zu und öffnete sie. Hermine hatte ein Einzelzimmer, es war sehr hell und freundlich. Sie lag in ihrem Bett und rührte sich nicht.  
  
Harry marschierte auf sie zu, nahm sich den Stuhl der am Fenster stand und setzte sich neben Hermine. Dann nahm er ihre Hand, küsste sie und sagte:,, Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du es schaffst. Wenn ich nur wüsste was du dort gemacht hast. Du wolltest doch zu deiner Freundin, was machst du denn da?" In seiner stimme lag Schmerz und Trauer. Hätte er sich mehr beeilt wäre sie jetzt vielleicht wach.  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür, Harry erschrack. Sein Kopf lag auf Hermines Hand, er war wohl eingeschlafen. ,, Harry, können wir reinkommen?" Er erkannte Rons Stimme. ,, Klar, kommt rein." Ron öffnete die Tür, Harry erblickte Ginny, Fred und George, Mr und Mrs Weasley und Hermines Eltern. Jaqueline Granger hatte ein weißes Taschentuch in der Hand und schniefte ab und zu hinein. Neben Ihr stand ihr Mann und hielt sie fest im Arm.  
  
,, Ich glaub wir lassen Sie mal mit Hermine allein", sagte Mrs Weasley zu Herr und Frau Granger, nahm Ginny und Ron an die Schulter und zog sie vor sich aus der Tür. ,, Nein, nein, Harry soll bleiben. Er hat unsere Tochter das Leben gerettet."  
  
Die restlichen Weasleys gingen aus der Tür. Mrs Weasley ging auf Hermine zu und griff ihre Hand. ,,Hermine Schätzchen, alles wird gut."  
  
Dann ging sie auf Harry zu. ,, Harry, ich möchte dir Danken." ,, Ist doch selbstverständlich. Ich meine Hermine ist meine beste Freundin." ,, Ich weiß Harry!" 


	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5 Harry verbrachte diese Nacht bei den Weasleys, jedoch wollte Er am morgen direkt schon wieder zu Hermine. Sie sollte merken das sie nicht allein war. Er wollte für sie da sein. Der schnellste Weg war per Flopulver, zwar mochte er diese Art des Reisens nicht, da ihm immer Dreck ins Gesicht kam, aber was soll's.  
  
Harry saß Tag und Nacht vor Hermines Bett, sie war immer noch nicht aufgewacht und die Heiler konnten ihm immer noch nichts konkretes sagen. Langsam ging es auch auf den 1. September zu, das hieß Schulanfang, normaler weise freute sich Harry auf seinen ersten Schultag. Dort fühlte er sich wie zuhause, das zuhause das er nie hatte. Doch jetzt, da er Hermine dort vielleicht zu sehen bekam hatte er keine Lust mehr. Er wollte für sie da sein, wenn sie aufwacht, und er wollte sie als erstes sehen wenn sie aufwacht. Sie wollte all den Leuten die davon Notiz bekommen haben die frohe Botschaft verkünden. Doch wenn er in der Schule war konnte er es nicht.  
  
Wieder mal erwachte Harry mit dem Kopf auf Hermines Bett, es war der 1. September, 7 Uhr morgens. Um 9.30 Uhr hatte Harry mit Mr Weasley ausgemacht, wurde er von einem Wagen des Ministeriums abgeholt. Im Wagen saßen Mrs Weasley, Ron und Ginny die schon auf Harry warteten. ,, Harry, alles klar mit dir? Gibt's was neues über Hermine?" Dieser jedoch schüttelte traurig den Kopf und sprach den ganzen Weg zum Bahnhof King's Cross nichts, er schaute nur nach draußen und hoffte das er seine beste Freundin bald wieder sehen würde.  
  
Harry und seine beiden Freunde suchten sich ein freies Abteil, jedoch verschwand Ginny sofort und kam kurz danach mit Luna Lovegood, ein komisches Mädchen aus Ravenklaw, zurück. Eine Stunde später war Harry eingeschlafen, wurde jedoch von einem sanften rütteln wieder geweckt. ,,Mine?"murmelte Harry und sah vor ihm ein verschwommenes Gesicht. Cho hatte sie neben ihn gesetzt und ihn geweckt. ,, Hi Harry, na wie geht's dir? Wie waren deine Ferien?" Harry jedoch wollte nicht an die Ferien denken, denn er dachte wieder an Hermine. War sie inzwischen aufgewacht? Hatten ihre Eltern sie schon in die Arme schließen können? Wurde er später von Dumbledore benachrichtigt werden?? Eher unwahrscheinlich!  
  
,,Harry? Hallo?" Er erwachte aus seinem kleinem Tagtraum und sah nun direkt in Cho's Augen. ,, Ach,...ähm meine Ferien hätten besser sein können und deine?" „ Sie waren super, war in Italien. Was die da für coole Klamotten haben. Das ist einfach spitze." Sie strahlte ihn an, er aber schaute traurig und mit blassem Gesicht zu ihr. Langsam veränderte sich ihr Lächeln zu einem traurigem Gesicht.  
  
„Aber, Harry, was ist den passiert?" ,, Nichts, nichts, es ist nur,... meine beste Freundin Hermine Granger, sie  
  
ist im Krankenhaus St. Mungo. Ich weiß nicht was mit ihr ist, sie liegt schon ein paar Wochen im Koma."  
  
,, Ohh, das wusste ich nicht. Das tut mir Leid, muss sehr schwer für euch sein,"dabei schaute sie in die drei Gesichter, von Ron, Ginny und Harry. Kurz danach legte sie ihr Hand auf Harrys und drückte sie kurz. Harry glaubte kurz ein lächeln auf Cho's Gesicht gesehen zu haben. War sie etwa froh, das Hermine im Koma lag? Wenn ja, warum?  
  
„ So, ähm ich geh dann mal wieder meine Freunde warten noch auf mich. Wir sehen uns in der Schule." Damit verabschiedete sie sich von den Freunden und ging erhobenen Hauptes aus dem Wagon. Kurz schaute der braun haarige Junge aus dem Fenster und stellte zu seiner Erleichterung fest, das sie bald in Hogwarts waren.  
  
Am Bahnhof angekommen hörten die drei eine wohlbekannte Stimme, die normaler Weise fröhlich war, doch diesmal enthielt sie einen traurigen unterton. ,,Erstklässler bitte zu mir!" 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Der Raum war bis auf ein paar Kerzen dunkel. Am Ende des Raumes saß ein etwa 50 jähriger Mann, sein Kopf lag auf einem Stück Pergament und er schien sich nicht zu rühren. Wahrscheinlich schlief er und träumte von einem warmen Bett, neben seiner lieben Frau.  
  
Doch er musste Wache schieben. Wache?? Eher musste er eine Ruhepause einlegen. Aber seit vor einem Jahr Voldemort im Krankenhaus St. Mungo eingebrochen war, herrschten dort noch mehr Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, um die Patienten zu schützen.  
  
Das Haus schien regelrecht ruhig zu sein, man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können. Jedoch schreckte eine junge Frau gerade aus ihrem drei wöchigem Koma auf, zur gleichen Zeit wie ein junger Mann in Hogwarts, der wieder mal einen komischen Traum hatte.  
  
Harry ging den Gemeinschaftsraum auf und ab, er wartete auf seinen besten Freund, Ron Weasley. Er musste unbedingt zum Direktor Albus Dumbledore um ihn zu fragen ob Hermine wirklich aufgewacht war. „ Mensch, Harry wieso musstest du mich den jetzt wecken. Wenn Mine aufgewacht ist, werden wir spätestens morgen früh von Dumbledore informiert!" „Ja, das schon, trotzdem. Aber willst du Punkte abgezogen bekommen bevor wir überhaupt welche bekommen haben? Wenn du mitkommst und wir erwischt werden, ist das nicht schlimm. Falls du es vergessen hast, du bist Vertrauungsschüler." „Wenn ich so verliebt wäre wie du, würde es ein riesiges Eifersuchtsdrama geben." Ron schmunzelte kurz und ging dann auf das Portraitloch zu:,, Na komm, oder willst du da wurzeln schlagen?"  
  
„Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. Ich hab sie schon erwartet!" „ Prof. Dumbledore,... ich hab wieder einen Traum gehabt. In dem Hermine aus ihrem Koma erwacht ist, ich mö... wie sie haben uns schon erwartet?" verwirrt schaute Harry in das Alte Gesicht vom Direktor der Schule. Seine blauen Augen glitzerten vor Freude über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille durch, als er antwortete:,, Ja, Harry, Ronald, Mrs Granger ist soeben aus ihrem Koma erwacht. Dilys hat es mir kurz bevor sie beide gekommen sind gesagt. Ihr geht's gut, aber sie braucht noch ein paar Tage bis es ihr wieder einigermaßen gut geht!"  
  
Erleichtert Atmeten die beiden Freunde auf. „ Aber zu ihr fahren, dürfen wir oder?" „ Ich fürchte Harry, das Mrs Granger noch Ruhe braucht." „ Aber wir stören sie doch nicht. Ich...wir wollen sie nur sehen." „Mr. Potter, dazu werden sie noch genug Zeit haben. Sie wird nämlich wenn sie sich ein bisschen erholt hat in ein paar Tagen von St. Mungo nach hier verlegt. Im Krankenflügel kannst du sie oft genug sehen. Aber jetzt macht das ihr in euer Bett kommt." Kurze Zeit später schmissen sich die beiden auf ihr Bett und schliefen kurz darauf erschöpft ein.  
  
Das Frühstück am nächsten morgen verlief ganz normal, nur halt das Hermine nicht in der Mitte von Harry und Ron saß. Laut Stundenplan, war in der ersten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit Hagrid. Dieser führte die Klasse zum See. Die Slysterins, mit denen sie zusammen Unterricht hatten, ließen sich sofort ins Gras fallen und sonnten sich von den letzten Sonnenstrahlen.  
  
Die Gryffindor's jedoch hörten Hagrid zu, oder schauten den riesen Kraken zu. „ Heute werden wir erst mal die Schuhe und Socken ausziehen. Denn ihr müsst gleich ins Wasser steigen!"Hagrid schaute die Klasse auffordernd an, dann zog er sich selbst Schuh und Socken aus und ging mit seinen riesen Füßen ins Wasser. „ Ui, ganz schön kalt." Die Gryffindor's machten es ihm nach.  
  
,, So, krempelt euch die Ärmel hoch und sucht im Wasser nach diesen Dingern hier!" Hagrid hatte seine mächtige Hand ins Wasser getaucht und zeigte den Schülern jetzt seine geballte Hand.  
  
Er öffnete sie und in seiner Handfläche, zwischen Sandkörnern und Blättern saß ein Tier das Eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer kleinen Qualle hatte. Sechs kleine Füßchen baumelten an den Seiten von Hagrid's Hand hinunter, die jeweils Giftgrün waren. Das Tier hatte kleine rote Kugelaugen und an den Seiten kleine Luftlöscher die nach ein paar Sekunden auf und zu klappten.  
  
„ Weiß von euch jemand wie diese süßen Tierchen heißen?" Hagrid schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde, nach dem jeder der Schüler eines dieser Tiere in der Hand hielt. Neville hatte mal wieder eine Glückssträhne gezogen, den als er ins Wasser ging, fand die riesen Krake ihn wohl für witzig und zog ihn mit ihren Flossen an seinen Beinen hoch . Sie drehte sich ein paar mal um sich selber und ließ Neville dann mit einem lauten platscher Ins Wasser fallen.  
  
„ Hm,... okay ich sag's euch. Das sind Quennale, sie leben hauptsächlich in Süßwasser, so wie hier im See." Die restliche Stunde verlief so ganz normal, genauso wie der Rest des Tages.  
  
So liebe Leute, jetzt meld ich mich mal gg Ich wollt mich mal bei allen bedanken die mir immer, und immer wieder reviews schreiben Knuddel hab jetzt eben leider erst rausgefunden wie mal anonyme reviews schreibt Cho, sonst hätte ich es schon vorher gemacht ;-)  
  
Ciao Lav265 


	7. Kapitel 7

Kapitel 7  
  
„He, Harry, Ron. Wartet mal!" Ginny, Rons kleine Schwester kam auf die beiden Jungs zugerannt. Sie war die neue Jägerin im Gryffindor Quidditschteam., und neuer Trainer. „ Mensch Ginny, was gibt's den?"Ron, der Hüter von Gryffindor, schaute sie genervt an. Sie jedoch verdrehte kurz die Augen und ignorierte ihn. „ Heute Abend 20 Uhr Quidditschfeld. Bald ist unser erstes Spiel gegen Slytherin, und wir müssen gewinnen. Ich verlass mich auf euch."  
  
Und schon machte sie kehrt und ging von dannen. Ron runzelte die Stirn und wand sie Harry zu. „Seit Ginny Kapitän ist, benimmt sie sich irgendwie komisch, findest du nicht?" „ Ist doch klar, immer hast du das sagen über sie, zumindest tust du so. Und wenn sie einmal die Chance hat, dich zu kommandieren dann macht sie das auch."  
  
Nach dem Abendessen holten die beiden ihre Besen und gingen zum Training. „ So Harry, du holst bitte die Bälle und das ganze Zeug und der Rest wärmt sich schon mal ein bisschen auf." Ron hatte recht, Ginny hatte wirklich eine kommandier- Phase, dachte Harry während er die Bälle holte.  
  
Das Training verlief ganz gut, bis die Slytherin's auftauchten. „ Na, Potter. Pass auf, sonst fliegst du noch zu Boden."  
  
Draco Malfoy flog mit seinem Besen auf Harry zu, auf seinem Gesicht, ein lächeln. „ Was grinst du so blöd, Malfoy?" „Ha, ich stell mir nur grad vor, wie das Schlammblut in St. Mungo liegt und leider, leider nicht lernen kann."  
  
„ Harry, kommst du? Bei diesen Vollidioten, hat's keinen Sinn zu trainieren." „ Da hast du noch mal Glück gehabt, Malfoy!" Harrys Stimme zitterte, dann aber flog er runter zu Ron, hinter sich hörte er das laute Lachen der Slytherin's die sich über ihn lustig machten.  
  
Sorry, das, dass Kapitel noch kürzer ist als die anderen davor, aber ich muss mich leider beeilen. Fahr nämlich morgen in Urlaub und kann deswegen leider 2 Wochen nicht mehr schreiben. Dieses Kapitel ist zwar nicht sooo interessant, aber wenn ich zurück komme gibt's vielleicht was spannendes... Ciao lav265 


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8**

Eine pferdelose Kutsche kam auf das Eichentor zu

Neugierige Schüler standen davor und beobachteten wie ein Mädchen

mit einer braunen Lockenpracht und einem ziemlich blassem

Gesicht und mit wackeligen Beinen

auf das Große Tor zuging.

Doch dann passierte das Unglück, ihre Füße gaben nach und sie fiel in Ohnmacht.

Zwei Schlammbespritzte junge Männer näherten

sich dem Schloss, Harry und Ron kamen von ihrem letzten

Quidditsch Training vor ihrem ersten Spiel gegen Slytherin.

Eigentlich wollten sie direkt duschen gehen, aber eine Schülermenge

lockte sie.

„ Ist das nicht..."

„Hast du mitbekommen was da passiert ist...?"

Leises murmeln umgab die beiden Freunde.

„ Lasst mich durch ich bin Vertrauungsschüler, was ist passiert?"

Die Menge ließ die beiden durch und mit Schrecken erkannten die beiden

das Hermine auf dem Boden lag und die Menge sie nur begafften.

„ Hey, du da!"Ron zeigte auf einen 2. Klässler.

„ Hol Madam Pomfrey, und danach gehst du zu Prof. Dumbledore und erzählst

ihm davon. Los geh!"

Ron kniete sich neben Harry auf den Boden.

„ Ich spüre noch Puls. Ich glaube alles ist in Ordnung."

Harry hob Hermine hoch und ging ins Schloss, Madam Pomfrey kam gerade eilig die Treppe

runter geschritten und hinter ihr Dumbledore, neben ihm eine

Schwebende Liege.

Harry legte sie hin und schaute zu wie Madam Pomfrey

zusammen mit Prof. McGonagell, die kurz nach Dumbledore erschienen ist

die große die Treppe wieder hoch gingen, Hermine vor sich her schiebend.

„ Prof. Dumbledore, wieso ist Hermine hier aufgetaucht? Sie so..."

„ Ein junger Heiler in St. Mungo hat ihr erlaubt heute schon

nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

Sie wollte euch beiden unbedingt beim Quidditsch zusehen hat er mir berichtet."

„ Deswegen gefährdet sie ihre Gesundheit?"Harry und Ron konnten es nicht fassen.

„ Wisst ihr, wenn man eine ganze Zeit seine Freunde nicht mehr gesehen hat

bringt man schon mal Opfer.

Ich denke mir mal das ihr jetzt zu ihr könnt!"  
Dumbledore zwinkerte die beiden kurz an und ging dann

in sein Büro.

Die beiden Freunde machten sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel.

„ Wieso kommt sie zurück ohne an ihr Gesundheit zu denken?"Harry schüttelte seinen

Kopf.

„ Harry, ich weiß es nicht. Am besten fragen wir sie."  
Die beiden standen vor der Tür zu m Krankenflügel.

Leise öffneten sie die Türe, auf dem hinterstem Bett lag Hermine,

ihr Gesicht war von der Tür abgewandt.

Hinter den beiden schloss sich die Tür mit einem lauten Knarren.

Mit einem Ruck war Hermines blasses Gesicht auf die beiden gerichtet.

„ Harry, Ron, was macht ihr den..."

Hermine versuchte aus ihrem Bett zu klettern doch ihr war so schlecht,

das sie sich sofort wieder hinlegte.

„ Mrs. Granger, was habe ich ihnen eben erst gesagt? Sie sollen liegen bleiben!"

Madam Pomfrey erschien mit einer großen Flasche aus ihrem Büro.

Harry und Ron traten an Hermines Bett.

„ Was ist das für ein Zeug?"Hermine schaute geekelt auf die Flasche.

„ Das, Mrs Granger ist ein Schmerzlindernder Trank.

Er wird ihnen helfen die schwindel Anfälle zu verhindern."

Madam Pomfrey nahm einen kleinen

Becher schüttete etwas von dem Zeug hinein

und gab es Hermine.

Diese trank das Zeug mit einem Schluck runter

und machte dabei einen geekelten Blick.

Ohne weitere Worte ging Madam Pomfrey zurück in ihr Büro.

„Hermine, was machst du denn? Du solltest doch erst nächste Woche kommen.

Weißt du denn nicht das du deiner Gesundheit so

weitere Schäden zufügst?"

Ron schaute sie verzweifelt an.

„ Doch schon, aber,...ähm ich wollte euch unbedingt beim Quidditsch spiel

zusehen."

Harry erkannte ihr Stimmlage, sie lügte.

„ Hermine was erzählst du den da? Wir kennen dich lang genug

um zu sehen ob du die Wahrheit sagst."

„ Ich, also okay.

Seitdem ich aus meinem Koma erwacht bin, habe ich

jede Nacht den gleichen Traum.

Ich sehe Voldemort.."Ron zuckte bei dem Namen wie üblich zusammen

„mit vielen Todessern in einem großen Raum.

Voldemort sitzt auf einem großen Stuhl, nein wohl eher Trohn.

Dann wird ein Tor aufgemacht. Zwei Todesesser ziehen zwei leblose Körper

hinter sich her.

Die Todesser ziehen die beiden zu Voldemort."

„ Hermine, wer sind die beiden leblosen Körper?"

Nun schossen Hermine lauter Tränen in ihr Gesicht,

sie fing an zu schluchzen und antwortete:,, Die eine Gestalt war...

war Ron und, und die andere ich."  
Ron schaute erschrocken von Hermine auf Harry.

„ Ja, und dann wacht einer davon auf.

Du Ron. Du siehst mich auf dem Boden und kriechst zu mir, doch ein Todesser

schießt den crucio Zauber auf dich und,... ja.

Voldemort beredet irgendetwas mit einem Todesser aber das verstehe

ich nicht.

Nachdem die beiden gesprochen haben wirst du abgeführt, keine Ahnung wohin.

Als Ron schon eine ganze Weile weg war und ich immer

noch nicht wach wahr wurde das Tor aufgemacht.

Und Harry kam reingestürmt.

Kurze Zeit später herrschte reger Kampf zwischen dir und Voldemort.

Bis ihr beide keine Kraft mehr hattet.

Ich wachte auf und sah wie über mir Lichter hinweg schwebten.

Deshalb versucht ich mich in eine Ecke zu bewegen, doch dann hörten die Flüche auf

und..." Sie fing erneut an zu weinen.

„..und Voldemort sank langsam zu Boden und bewegte sich nicht mehr.

Ich wollte aufstehen und zu dir rennen, als auch du zu Boden gingst.

Ja und da wachte ich auf. Ich bin hier nach Hogwarts gekommen

um euch beiden zu waren."

Die beiden Freunde schauten sich verwirrt an

und verließen dann den Krankenflügel, damit Hermine schlafen konnte.

Anmerkung:

Sorry das es so lange gedauert hat bis ich wieder geschrieben habe,

aber der Urlaub war so stressig, eigentlich war er kein Urlaub, aber egal.

Livcx: Naja, ich weiß das das Kapitel langweilig ist, deswegen hoffe ich das du dieses

besser findest. Aber weißt du, das Ginny Manschafts-Kapitänin der Quidditch-Manschaft von Gryffindor ist hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht weiß ich nicht wusste wenn ich sonst nehmen soll.

Und woher soll man wissen ab wann man Manschafts-Kapitän werden kann?!

Chooo, VamHex, nk3l, Seijin, HPHG-Reader und Mr. Klister:

Danke für die reviews, freu mich schon auf die nächsten von euch und natürlich von anderen

Bye bye lav265


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9**

„ Und da sind sie... die GRYFFINDORS", Jason, der neue Sprecherder Quidditschspiele brüllte durch sein MikroDie Zuschauer hielten sich erschrocken die Ohren zu und Jason lief rot an. „ Sorry, kommt nicht wieder vor", sagte er im normalem Ton. „ Soo, das Spiel beginnt. Gryffindor im Ballbesitz und schon die ersten 10 Punkte."

Harry flog quer durch das Stadium, doch so richtig konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht. Seitdem Hermine wieder in Hogwarts aufgetaucht war dachte er die ganze Zeit nur nach. Sie kam ihm so komisch vor, gar nicht wie die richtige Hermine, sie war so...anders. Aber nunja, was die Fantasie so alles anrichten kann. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wie lange lief jetzt eigentlich schon das Spiel? Und wer liegt im Moment vorne? Gryffindor oder Slysterin?

In dem Moment schwirrte etwas um seinen Kopf, was ihn langsam anfing zu nerven. Dieses Ding störte ihn beim Nachdenken, aber moment, das ist doch der Schnatz. „ Tja, was macht den Mr. Potter dort. Ist wohl ganz in sich geckert." In dem Moment griff Harry zu dem kleinen goldenen Ding. „ Und aus. GRYFFINDOR hat gewonnen!!"

Harrys Besen landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Kurz danach rannte eine riesige Menge Schüler auf ihn zu, umarmten ihn, gratulierten ihm und der rest der Gryffindors hoben ihn hoch und gingen langsam auf das Schloss zu. „ Harry, WOW, du hast gewonnen, voll cool, ehrlich... freue mich schon auf die Party danach!" Ja, das war Hermine, so was würde sie normaler Weise nicht sagen.

„ Wo ist Ron?" „ Ach, er! Ähm,... ja wo ist der den?" Harry löste sich langsam ais der Umklammerung der Schüler und schaute hinter sich. Ein paar Meter hinter ihm stand Ron, mit dem Rücken abgewandt. Es sah so aus als ob er irgendwas beobachten würde, aber was bzw. wenn?

„ Äh? RON, k...komm schnell ich muss dir was zeigen, und dir Harry auch. Kommt mit schnell das ist im Schloss." Doch Ron reagierte sich nicht, genauso wenig wie Harry. Dieser ging langsam auf Ron zu und blieb dann neben ihm stehen! „ Ron, was ist den?" „ Siehst du dir Person da hinten nicht? Die sieht aus wie Hermine!" „ Ach quatsch, Ron. Hermine steht doch hinter uns. Komm wir müssen jetzt rein gehen."

Danach erinnerte sich Harry an den merkwürdigen letzten Abend als Hermine ihre erste Nacht im Gemeinschaftsraum verbracht hat. Die drei saßen eine ganze Weile am Kamin und unterhielten sich, über das letzte Schuljahr. „ Ich bin froh, das die Umbridge nicht mehr hier in der Schule ist. Sonst wäre ich genauso wie Fred und George von hier geflüchtet", erzählte Ron.

„Ach die. Ich weiß gar nicht was ihr gegen sie habt. Das war die beste Zauberkunst Lehrerin die wir je hatten", Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„ Ach Hermine. Falls du es vergessen haben solltest. Wir hatten mit der Umbridge Verteidigung der dunklen Künste. Und ich denk du magst sie nicht."  
Hermines Gesicht wurde langsam rot, jedoch erwiderte sie:,, Meinte ich doch, aber...ähm wieso konnte ich sie nicht leiden? Die war doch voll nett zu uns!" Ron fing an zu prusten und Harry verkniff sich mühsam ein Lachen.

„ Ach Hermine, ich denk du hast kein Gedächtnisschwund."  
,, Hab ich auch nicht mir geht's gut." „Hermine, Umbridge hat uns drei so oft wie möglich beleidigt. Genauso wie Snape."  
,, Hä, und seit wann beleidigt uns Snape?"

Hey Leutz, sorry das ich mich erst jetzt wieder melde... ne lange Zeit ist vergangen...aber egal. Ich hätte eine bitte an euch, könntet ihr mir in euren Reviews ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge machen ( also was Grammatik, Thema, usw. angeht)

thx...

bis dann lav265

und immer schön fleißig schreiben.

P.S Ich weiß, ist wieder nicht so viel geschrieben, aber ich wusste nicht was ich sonst so schreiben könnte.


	10. Kapitel 10

**Kapitel 10**

Gedankenverloren schüttelte Ron den Kopf. „ Komm Harry. Wir gehen rein!" „ Na, endlich ich hab schon gedacht ich muss hier Wurzeln schlagen!" Hermine fing an zu lachen, nein eher zu grunzen. Das wiederum gehörte zu den Dingen die Hermine jetzt schon den ganzen Tag machte.

„ Ach, Jungs?" Hermine drehte sich vor dem großen Tor zu den beiden Freunden. „ Ich hab Lust unseren alten Freund zu besuchen! Wollt ihr mitkommen?" „ Klar, zu Hagrid gehen wir doch immer gerne, nicht war Harry?" „ Was? Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst? Doch? Nein, phh..." Hermine fing an zu grinsen.

„ Ihr wollt mir doch jetzt nicht im Ernst sagen, dass Hagrid unser Freund ist!" „ Doch er ist unser Freund. Und falls du dich nicht erinnerst. Er hat dich im 2ten Schuljahr getröstet als Malfoy dich Schlammblut genannt hat." „ Na und? Also ich geh jetzt Draco besuchen. Wer will kann sich ja anschließen."

Mit hocherhobenem Hauptes ging Hermine langsam ins Schloss.

„ Was ist bloß mit ihr los? Und warum Draco besuchen?"Harry schaute ihr traurig hinterher. Und in sie war er verliebt? Warum muss liebe so schwer sein? „ Ich sag nur eins, Pubertät! Aber komm, wir gehen jetzt Hagrid besuchen."

Es wurde langsam dunkel als die beiden an der hölzernen Tür, des kleinen Hauses ankamen. Von draußen hörte man jedoch eine Stimme die ohne Zweifel Hagrid gehörte. Harry und Ron hörten nur Bruchstücke der Sätze die Hagrid sprach und die Person die Bei ihm war hörte man gar nicht. „ Aber, wieso? Es kann doch nicht sein...... zwei......." „Hat......merkt?" „W ..........aufgetaucht?" Die beiden Jungs pressten ihre Ohren gegen die Tür, aber mehr verstanden sie auch nicht.

„ Hast du was verstanden? Komm wir klopfen mal. Dann werden wir vielleicht sehen um was es geht!"flüsterte Harry seinem Freund zu. Harry ballte eine Faust und klopfte an die Tür. Zaghafte Schritte kamen auf die Tür zu und die Tür wurde einen Spaltbreit geöffnet.

„ Oh, Hallo, Ron. Alles klar bei euch?"Hagrid's Nase versperrte den Zugang zu seinen Augen. „ Ja und bei dir Hagrid? Können wir reinkommen?"„ Okay, kommt rein!" Er öffnete die Tür und ließ die beiden rein. Auf einem der großen Stühle saß Prof. Dumbledore und lächelte den beiden zu.

Fang's Schnauze ruhte auf seinen Knien und sein Finger streichelten den Hund. „ Hallo ihr beiden! Warum noch so spät draußen?"

„ Wir hatten Lust Hagrid zu besuchen. Aber wenn wir unpassend kommen können wir auch gerne wieder gehen!" „ Nein, nein. Bleibt ruhig hier. Ich hatte eh grade vor zu gehen. Langsam erhob sich der Direktor. „ Hagrid, wir reden später weiter! Tschüss ihr beiden!"

Hallo, da bin ich wieder....

Soo ich finde langsam könnte mal ne Überschrift her, oder?

Ich hab jetzt vor hier so eine kleine Umfrage zu starten welche Überschrift euch am besten gefällt das heißt ihr entscheidet wie das Ende der Geschichte wird.

Ich kann mich halt so schlecht entscheiden...

In euren reviews schreibt ihr einfach die namen der Überschrift und eure Bewertung, natürlich.

Also hier die Vorschläge:

**See the world through another's eyes**

**Ready for love**

**Sie war das Licht das ich brauchte**

Okay, das war's dann, freu mich schon auf eure Antworten.

Lav265


	11. Kapitel 11

**Kapitel 11**

Harry lag stocksteif in seinem Bett. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, vor seinem Schrank

auf dem Boden saß eine Person und durchsuchte leise seinen Schrank.

Vorsichtig hob er seine Hand und nahm seinen Zauberstab, der griffbereit auf seinem

Nachtschränkchen lag.

Schwungvoll kletterte er aus seinem Bett, ruckartig drehte sich die Person um. Das Gesicht war verdeckt, nur eine braune Locke schaute aus dem Umhang hervor, Harry hatte so eine

Ahnung wer dies sein konnte.

Aber er hoffte nicht das sie es wirklich war.

„ Wer bist du?"

Die Gestalt zögerte kurz, zog aber dann ihren Umhang aus. Seine Vorahnung wurde

war. Hermine.

„ Hermine? Was... Wieso? Ich erwarte eine Antwort von dir. Warum hast du meinen Schrank

durchsucht?"

„ Ich, aber...ähm... ich wollte mir nur mal kurz diese Karte da...ähm... die, ach halt die Karte wo man die Leute die durch Hogwarts latschen sehen kann."

Fragend hob Harry seine Augenbraue.  
,,Welche Karte meinst du den? Ich hab keine!"

„ Ach, du hattest die gar nicht? Na, ähm dann war es wohl Ron...."

Hermine hatte angebissen. Natürlich gehörte Harry diese Karte und Hermine wusste das eigentlich auch.

Aber wieso war sie um moment so komisch, als wenn.... nein... das kann nicht sein.

„ Ach, Harry! Ich frag Ron morgen mal ob er mir seine Karte ausleiht, wäre ja Blödsinn

wenn ich ihn jetzt wecke, also ich mein jetzt auch noch wecke! Schlaf noch schön Harry."

Schon verschwand sie aus dem Schlafsaal und ließ den verwirten Jungen alleine stehen. Ohne lange zu überlegen krabbelte er unter sein Bett und holte seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers hervor, anscheinend hatte sie darunter nicht gesucht.

„ Ich schwöre Feierlich ich bin ein Tunichtgut!" Nun zeigte die Geheimnisvolle Karte sein Wahres Bild.

Diese Karte hatte er im Dritten Schuljahr von Fred und George Weasley bekommen, sie zeigte jeden der durch die Schule lief.

Kurz schaute er sich die Karte an, blieb dann aber an einer Stelle hängen.

„ Luisa Lestrange?!" Er kannte nur eine Bellatrix Lestrange, aber das war bestimmt nur reiner

Zufall, aber da war noch etwas anderes, Hermine kam gerade aus den Kerkern, aber wie konnte sie so schnell in die Kerker gekommen sein?

Er zog seinen Tarnumhang an und rannte so schnell das mit dem Umhang möglich war in Richtung wo Hermine war.

Nun zeigte seine Karte an, das sich die beiden gegenüberstanden.

Ob die sich wohl kennen?

Na, im moment war bei Hermine alles möglich.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen als er zwei Stimmen hörte, leise, ohne mit dem Umhang zu rascheln, ging er weiter, da sah er sie, die eine war zweifellos Hermine und die andere?

Ja, die andere auch! Das konnte nicht sein. Oder etwa doch?

„Was willst du von mir?" „ Was soll ich den von dir wollen? Es geht mir hierbei nicht um dich, du Schlammblut. Nein, meine Mutter schickt mich um Harry Po...., ähm,...naja ist ja egal musst du ja nicht wissen!"

Die eine Hermine drehte sich um und wollte gehen, doch sie blieb stehen, zog langsam ihren Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang und drehte sich noch einmal um.

„ Damit du mir nicht noch mal über den Weg läufst! Ava......."

Das war Harry zuviel. „ Expeliarmus!" Luisa Lestrange flog rückwärts gegen die Wand.

Der schwarzhaarige Junge zog seinen Tarnumhang aus und rannte zur richtigen Hermine.

„ Harry? Was...?" „ Hermine, renn zu Prof. Dumbledore und sag ihm, die Tochter von Bellatrix Lestrange ist hier. Es wird kein großes Problem sein auf sie aufzupassen, aber

beeil dich trotzdem."

Hermine nickte schnell und rannte in die andere Richtung zum Büro von dem Direktor.

Langsam regte sich Luisa und rappelte sich vorsichtig auf.

„ Duuuh...."die wie Hermine aussehende Tochter von Bellatrix Lestrange rannte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Harry zu.

Doch der weichte ihrer Attacke Problemlos aus.

„ Was hast du für Probleme, Lestrange?"

„ Was ich für Probleme hab? Soll ich dir was sagen, du bist mein Problem.

Seit meiner Kindheit werde ich von meiner Mutter gequält,... sie will unbedingt das ich dich erledige. Ich will das nun endlich hinter mir haben.

Jeden Tag werde ich von ihr trainiert, jeden Tag muss ich gegen Leute ankämpfen die meine Mutter eingestellt hat.

Ich will das nicht mehr und deswegen, tja, Harry, da sag ich nur bye bye!"

Nun geschah etwas merkwürdiges mit Luisa, Harry wusste, das sie sich zurück in ihre wahre Gestalt verwandelte.

Das lockigen Braune Haar veränderten sich langsam in lange Blonde Haare, aufjedenfall sah

diese nur halb so gut aus wie die echte Hermine, zumindest fand er das so.

„ Petrificus Totalus!" Luisa blieb starr stehen, wurde blass und viel dann wie ein Brett um.

Soo... das wars erstmal wieder, sorry das es so lange gedauert hat.

Danke für eure bisherigen reviews und ich hoffe ich bekomme auch noch ein paar neue...

bye bye


End file.
